


Shifting Hearts

by Laxdrake4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Gen, Heartmark, M/M, Ranger Trained, Shapeshifting, SkinShifter, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was more Took than Baggins, it did help in that aspect that his Mother and her Rangers trained him since he could remember. along with one of his biggest secrets ...  </p>
<p>This Bilbo goes on the quest for Erebor with much more of a idea of what he was in for and was more equipped for the quest. He also finds his heart on the way. </p>
<p>how will this effect the story and what will happen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, nothing I tell you!! Mwahahahahahaha  
> 
> Tis all a figment of your imagination, *waves spirit fingers at you all* These are not the droids (rights to anything) your looking for *attempts a force persuasion*
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing! All rights those whom own the rights.
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> Oh! And yes come check me out on tumblr!!!!! XD laxdrake4.tumblr.com

It was a major how to do when The Belladonna Took-Baggins started bringing her young fauntling out on her wonderings. Near all of the Shire was talking about and had a say on it. Most spoke of poor Bungo being left behind at their smial while his erstwhile and very unhobbit-ish wife corrupted his fauntling. 

It was when out on one of their wanderings, that Belladonna found out just how special her fauntling was. Her son was a shape changer, a skin shifter. Like those of the Men of the North of old. But the odd thing was that he had more than one form, but two! Belladonna almost instantly of the discovery went to her friends of the Northern Rangers for help. Through them she and her Bilbo got in contact with some of the last of the Skinchangers of the North, particularly with that of a Bearchanger Beorn. between the two groups as it was, Bilbo became efficient in being out in the Old Forest and further out into the Wilderlands, alone or even in a small party. 

But then the Fell Winter came.Nobody had been prepared for the almost evil cold that swept through the Shire that winter. Young Bilbo had to watch as his father, Bungo, succumb to illness, and despite the soups and herbs Belladonna fed him,even going into her precious medicines from the Rangers she knew, he passed on. Her SoulMark, a hobbit tradition from the Wanderings, dulled in vibrancy - signaling death of their other half. He and his mother survived that winter ,barely, using all the things his mother knew of survival of her wanderings, the young Faunt helped keep them warm at night and the coldest of days by being in his cat form. 

It was a sad occasion a a few years later, just shy of his coming of age birthday that his mother died. That she held on so long after Bungo, was a testament to her love of her one and only child. Niether parent got to see their child reach his coming of age ceremony. Unfortunately at his coming of age, the mark that all hobbits seem to obtain, a mark of their soulmate, was vastly different than was of norm. His Mark wasn't in Hobbitish it was in a Rune of it seemed Dwarvish make. At least the rangers of the area said it was. Apparently he wasn't the first to have mark outside of the Hobbits of the Shire, it was rare but his runes where the first of Dwarvish in nature, in the past it was of Elvish and Mannish in nature. 

It years later when he finally found a few of the answers he had. Gandalf the Grey has been seen in the north northwest of Anor of late by passing Elves and the different Ranger parties, being friends with at least two of those parties they had sent word to Bilbo just in case the old Wizard actually came back to the shire, a event that hasn't happened since his mother was alive.  
Grim,  
The others have seen and heard the Grey Crow in the area. mountain children also on the move of late. old tales tell much. stay safe. Yavanna watch over you. 

Them who Watch from the Woods

it was the name that many of the Rangers have gifted him with back when he did more than just patrol the borders of the Shire. Named for his much grimmer demeanor than most of his kind and for his creature forms. He used to help in their duties but as of the last few years the odd Hobbit had stuck to the shire, patrolling the borders along with any of the Watch and Bounders. 

It was one of the rare times that the Hobbit shifter was home. Not on Patrol or out on a hunt, or evening just going on a short wandering. He in a very Hobbit-ish act, was just sitting on his front porch watching the morning having a smoke of a very nice picking of Old Toby. It was while doing so, his slightly enhanced hearing caught the footfall of a BigFolk. Ah the Wizard did come to the Shire, he would have to send the Rangers some good Leaf for the heads up. 

“Good Morning!" said Bilbo, and he meant it. The sun was shining, and the grass was very green. But Gandalf looked at him from under long bushy eyebrows that stuck out further than the brim of his shady hat.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once," said Bilbo*, grinning at the Wizard letting his teeth show. (since transforming his teeth where a bit more predator like in shape and configuration). After a good few minutes of polite talk Bilbo finally just asks, “ So my dear Wizard… why are you here? one of your ilk does not come to the shire often, and usually for a specific purpose.”

The wizard chuckles his reply, “I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone.”

Bilbo snorts,”I should think so — in these parts! Most are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Though you might want to go out to Tookborough or Buckland, the young lads there are always looking for trouble. Even the families of the Archers of old are all but gone, if at least in practice. Only my Ma kept the teachings of the Wanderings. and Valar knows all but maybe the Watch, Thrain, Mayor and the Master know of the Rangers keeping us as safe as they can from the real evil growing out there.”

Bilbo noticing the very shocked face on the wizard, choose to shut his mouth from going any further in his little rant of sort. The Maia chuckles and nods at the hobbit, almost nodding to himself. “yes. you would do very well on our quest, Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took. I think i shall come back later with the rest of the party going, you where our last.”

the Hobbit shouts out, Wait! how many should i expect and should i let the Watch and my cousins know of the coming peoples?”

The Maia at this point was already out his gate, curse big folk and their long legs. “ Why yes … i do believe it would be me and 13 Dwarves that will be here. I hope we wont be a bother.”  
and the man …. wizard disappears around the bend of BagEnd. 

Gathering himself up, he would need to start on the food and wine for his apparent Company. Well at least he had a large stock of all sorts of food. A hold over from the Fell Winter. He had a massive amount of meats, a benefit of being a predator in both of his forms. Able to take down anything from mass birds to dear and elk. As he starts the first of the cooking he also writes notes to the Ranger Companies he was friendly with, His cousin Drogo and his wife - whom he was leaving Bag End to, and of course his Uncle The Thrain of the Shire, letting him know what would be happening and leaving his will in his hands. Like Morgoth he would let the Sackville-Baggins get their greedy hands on his house. 

After a good half of the feast was done and the rest was already cooking, boiling, and baking, he did a elvish trick that the rangers taught him to call a hawk to him. He instructed the small raptor to whom he was to deliver the letters to and to not tarry. 

Not long after that a sharp knocking on his Smial’s door alerts him that his first guests might be here. Glancing down at himself the Hobbit straightens his leather vest and shirt, then opens his door. 

The being in front of him is a Dwarf. A large intimidating mountain of a Dwarf, at least to most Hobbits he was sure, Valar most would be terrified of the large tattooed and armed being. instead he simply bows his head at the now introduced Dwalin, telling him to place his weapons and pack in the first room on his right and that he could start on a snack of rolls and spreads. He had to get the final bits of the meal finished. 

Over the Next few hours, more and more dwarves come to his front door. First Dwalin’s brother Balin, then the young Fili and Kili arrive and greet both himself and the others inside. Finally all but their apparent leader of the companions was there in Bag End. They all started the feast that the Hobbit had made, though Bilbo made sure to keep a large plate for the last to arrive.


End file.
